Cold As Stone
by Mrs.DamonSalvator95
Summary: After a messy break up between Jade and Beck, the dark haired girl turns to Cat for support. When Cat starts acting strange, Jade finds out a secret she never expected from the innocent red head. M for later chapters. Flemash. JadexCat.
1. Chapter 1- Love Hurts

It had been 2 long weeks since their break up. Jade walked into school angry and depressed, not caring how she looked. Her eyes looked sunken and her make-up done halfheartedly. She brushed a strand of her untidy hair out of her eyes before walking to her locker and yanking open the door.

She slammed the small door shut after putting her few books inside and turned around to a bouncy and enthusiastic red head.

Cat smiled at the dark haired girl, not noticing Jade's appearance or her depressed state.

"Hey Jade!" she greeted her happily. Jade gave a small smile and a suppressed sigh towards the younger girl.

"Hi Cat…" she trailed off not really caring for this conversation.

Cat stopped bouncy happily, finally seeing Jade's state. The red head frowned, a rarity for her small friend.

"What's wrong Jade?" she asked, concern appearing in her voice.

Jade looked to the ground, not wanting to answer. "Jade?"

Before she could very reluctantly reply, Beck and his new girlfriend walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts. Jade growled, wanting to rip out the slutty girl's throat.

"THAT'S what's wrong!" Jade kicked a locker door level with her foot, which left a nice sized dint into the poor guy whoever owned the locker's door. Before Cat could stop her, Jade strode over to Beck and his new girl and began to spit right in her face.

"IF I EVER SEE YOUR SLUTTY FACE AROUND HERE, I'LL FUCKING RIP IT OFF!" she screamed, pissed that she had even shown her face inside her school. Just to prove her point, she pulled her favourite pair of scissors out of her pocket and cut a strand of the blonde headed girl's head. The girl shrieked, devastated at the loss of a chunk of hair.

"But…you little bitch! Do NOT touch my hair!" The girl slapped Jade square in the cheek, but Jade didn't falter. Jade swing her fist back and punched the girl in the jaw so hard, she spin in a complete circle before falling face first on the ground unconscious.

The crowed that had now gathered gasped. Some applauded, too scared of Jade to go against her, others stood shocked that even Jade West would knock someone out cold.

Beck knelt by the girl's side, shocked and stunned by what had just happened. He would never forgive her for such an act. He knew she was violent, but this?! Even that was way too far for his liking.

Jade stormed out shoving and yelling at anyone that got in her way. Cat scampered behind her, not wanting to leave her alone at this instant. The red head knew better than to speak to Jade while she was like this. Instead she followed quietly beside her, almost running to keep up with her.

"Go away Cat!" she screamed, red with anger and fury. Cat shook her head, running in front of her to stop her from walking. "Get out of my way Cat or so help me…" Jade threatened, but before she could finish, Cat flung her arms around the gothic girl, still shaking from recent events.

Jade began to crumple to the ground shaking, her teeth chattering. Tears streamed from her eyes while Cat hugged her tight. Cat didn't know how to do many things, but she sure knew how to comfort people. This was a side she never showed anyone. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't stupid and dumb like she pretended to be.

Jade never showed her softer side to anyone but Cat. She always went to the red head first and last. Cat was her only friend. The only person she could rely on since her mother walked out on her when she was 10 years old.

The darker haired girl began to hiccuped as her tears subsided. She slowly stood, bringing Cat up with her. "How could he Cat?" she whimpered.

The truth was, the real reason they broke up was because Beck had cheated on her with the blonde girl a while ago, but Jade somehow over looked it until Sinjin's game show "Couples for Queries." It had been Cat she went to that day she caught them having sex in Beck's RV. She had snuck back out as quietly as she could, then had ran all the way to Cat's crying, heartbroken.

Cat wiped Jade's tears away before brushing off her friend. "How about we have a sleepover?" she smiled, trying to cheer her up. Jade gave a nod and hand in hand the two of them made their way to Cat's.

…

Cat's room was much the same as always. Bright pink walls and a ceiling stood out like a fire at night. All her teddies were sat on a long shelf reaching one wall to another.

Jade sat on the edge of her bed, looking down into her lap. Cat handed a pair of pajamas's that belonged to Jade, but stayed at Cat's due to sleeping over constantly. Jade undressed before putting on the pajamas while Cat did the same.

"You want to watch a movie?" Cat beamed, bur saddened by her friend's mood. Jade sniffled before nodding in agreement. Cat went to her movie cupboard, which housed every Disney movie ever made. Cat pulled out her favourite: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Cat loved the stumpy short men in little coats and funny voices. Jade on the other hand preferred the wicked white and her poisoned apple. The Gothic girl couldn't help but wishing someone would give her a poisonous apple…

Cat flicked on the movie then took her seat next to Jade.

Cat glanced over only a quarter of the way through the movie and smiled seeing Jade sound asleep. The red head grabbed one of her pink blankets before covering her best friend. She kissed her cheek before turning off the movie and falling asleep herself.

**AN:- So...this had been a work in progress for some time. It was started, but never finished. So, here it is (: Will turn into a Cade romance/drama. Thank you for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2- Broken and Betrayed

Jade sat up yawning, stretching her arms as far as they'd go. She looked around, realizing where she was and what the previous days events were. She frowned, remembering the moment she had walked in on Beck and that whore. A smirk slowly crept across her features, remembering knocking the slag unconscious.

"Serves you right bitch." She whispered to herself.

Jade looked beside her to see it was only herself in the bShe started to panic, her eyes darting around the room. She jumped to her feet before rushing out of Cat's bedroom door. The dark haired girl relaxed a little, hearing the showing running, she walked back into Cat's room and went straight to her own draw. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a slim fitting black-laced shirt. By the time Jade had thrown on a leather jacket, Cat walked back in fully dressed.

"Oh Jade, your up. Sorry, I have to go and uh…mail a letter." Cat said in a rushed voice, a lie clear in her tone.

"But…Cat!" Before Jade could finish, Cat was out the door, down the stairs and out her front door.

Jade frowned. Had she done something wrong? Even this was strange behaviour, even for Cat. She sighed, pulled on her boots then followed Cat out the door.

The Goth scanned the streets looking for the bright red hair. Nothing. "Great start to the day" Jade mumbled, annoyed at Cat's hostility. Unwillingly, Jade walked as slowly as she dared to school, not looking forward to the moment she stepped into the front doors.

As she had thought, every sick man and his friend were staring straight at Jade. The halls went quiet, all eyes on her.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Jade growled, annoyed at the staring. Everyone jumped at her raised voice. She knew people were scared of her, but this? This was ridiculous.

She sighed and began to look around the halls for Cat, her eyes working in over drive. No sign, not even a peep.

Jade looked over to a familiar looking group of teens standing in a circle around someone in a wheelchair. Jade's hands started to ball into fists.

The blonde haired girl, whom she didn't even know the name of, was in a wheelchair with a neck brace in place. Along with this disgusting image, she had a plaster on her foot and leg. Jade hadn't even fucking touched her stupid whore of a leg! "Stupid attention seeking slut." Jade thought, not trusting herself to speak.

Her perky redheaded friend was not amongst her so-called group of friends. Maybe she was in class?

Jade unlocked her locker, took out her books from the day before. She was close enough to hear what they were saying…

"Oh you poor thing." Tori sympathetically chimed. Jade bite into her lip to try and retain her anger. She'd never liked Tori, right from day one. This only added to her hatred of the perfect brunette.

"The evil witch almost killed me." The blonde said faintly, acting as if she were dying.

"Its okay, your okay now." Beck said soothingly, rubbing her back before kissing her forehead gently. A pang of jealousy ran through Jade like an electric shock. She'd had enough.

Jade stormed off to class, all eyes bearing into her back. She sat in the back so no one could stare at her. Once again, she looked around for Cat. Where the hell was she?! The dark haired girl pulled out her phone and sent a text to Cat's phone. "Where are you? I'm getting worried…" She pressed send and waited 5 minutes.

She looked at the time. 8:45am. Great, 15 more minutes until class started. Jade decided to wait another 5 minutes before pressing the call button. The phone rang out. She sighed, putting her phone away. She'll just have to go to Cat's after school.

Jade sat through class, not daring to say a word. The principle stopped the class halfway through to collect Jade. She sighed and followed him to his office. He gestured for her to sit, but Jade saw no need to get comfortable. As far as she was concerned this wouldn't take long. She'd be expelled for sure.

"Miss Fiona Barrrington has given a statement that you knocked her out, broke her leg and gave her a neck injury in which she may never walk again. Is this correct?" Jade growled, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes I knocked her out, but she's faking it! It's all just a sympathy vote! I never touched her leg! Or her neck!" Jade screamed, no longer able to control her fury.

"That's not what Fiona has said. She has a doctors report and everything." He paused while Jade considered this. "I have to say, things aren't looking too good Miss West. You're looking to face expulsion…"

Jade swallowed hard, trying to come to terms with what was being said.

"On top of that, a restraining order has been put in place, which means you cannot be within 100 meters of Miss Barrington. Do you understand?" Jade nodded slowly, staring at the ground. Of course she understood. She understood that the blonde headed little whore had won! There was nothing Jade could do but zip her mouth shut.

Jade left the principles office on a new all time low. As well as this, she would now have to go home and explain to her extremely violent father where she was last night and why she was expelled. Surely they would have rung him by now.

The Goth walked home, her feet dragging along the concrete path. Once she was in the front yard, she caught sight of her father glaring intently out of the living room window. She sighed, bracing herself for the beating she was about to receive.

"Jadelyn August West." Her father spoke, a threatening tone to his voice.

"Yes?" she whispered, barely about to contain how scared she was.

"Firstly, where the FUCK were you last night?" he spat, venom seeping through his words.

"Cat's" she whimpered.

Without a second thought, his rough hand came up and slapped her hard across the face. Jade swayed, knowing better than to lie down and cry. She'd only done that once…it had almost cost her life…

Silent tears rolled down Jade's cheeks. She knew the worst was yet to come.

"I received a phone call yesterday from your principle, saying you had put a girl in hospital. Is this true?" Jade nodded, earning yet another hard slap to her already raw cheek.

"And today…just before actually…" he continued, folding his arms tightly across his chest. He only did that when she was in for a beating. Jade hid a shudder, panic threatening to claw up her esophagus and spill out of her mouth. "And they told me you were to be expelled and that a restraining order was to be put in place. Is that true?" Not saying a word, Jade bowed her head, avoiding direct eye contact at all costs.

"Please…" she begged, tears dripping onto her self harmed arms.

"YOU." Slap. "WILL." Slap. "HAVE." Slap. "SOME." Slap. "DISCIPLINE!" Slap, slap, slap. Jade collapsed, her cheek red raw, blood oozing from her bloodied lip.

She sobbed quietly in a little ball on the carpet. Her father had gone; she was alone once more, with scars, bruises and a shattered heart.

**AN:- Sorry for it being so bloody and violent…I guess you could say that I was just in a blood thirsty mood. Moving on…feel free to leave a review. Criticism is accepted, the same with ideas or story lines, although I've got them pretty sorted. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed (:**


	3. Chapter 3- Broken Inside and Out

Chapter 3- Broken Inside and Out

Several hours after her beating, Jade regained consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but could only get them open so all she could see was a thin line. Her eyes were black and swollen after that day's event. Her whole body throbbed in pain, not a single muscle could be moved. She tried to move her arms, but sharp piercing pain shot up through them every time she tried. She tried to speak, to regain the use of her voice, but all that came out was a gargling sound. Sharp pain shot up through her body, especially from her torso. Jade suspected that she had one or two broken ribs.

The slaps she received a few hours before were only the start. Jade couldn't remember when her Dad had beaten her this bad. Sure, he'd put the boot in quite a number of times and then some, but never like this. He'd never beaten her to within an inch of her life.

Time passed as Jade pondered on life in general. She felt like she could slip away at any moment. Her head was spinning, her body going in and out of consciousness. Once again, she tried to use her voice, to try to yell, scream; anything. It was no use. She was sure her father would be back within the hour.

Panic started to constrict her, adrenalin charging through her system. Her will to live was too strong. She was a fighter, she always had been. Jade knew if her father was to return, he would give her one last blow that would end her life.

Jade thought about Cat, her one, true best friend. She worried about where she was, if she was safe. She regretted leaving things the way they were, which ended with Cat practically running out the door.

Jade almost began to cry at the sound of the soft tap at the door. Jade froze in fright, scared it was her father. Then again, why would he knock? And why would he do it lightly? The most beautiful voice Jade had ever heard spoke at that moment.

"Jade? Are you home?" she heard the door handle try to turn. Cat was trying to get inside. Her father must have locked the door behind him. "Hello?" Cat spoke, knocking on the door once more.

Jade tried to move again, but the pain and agony wouldn't let her. She slumped on the cold tile floor, defeat washing over her. She started to cough, pain shooting through her throat with every breath. "I can cough." Jade thought, knowing it was her last chance. She let out a row of coughs in no order, almost crying from the searing pain.

"Jade? Is that you?" Cat whispered urgently through the door. "Cough twice for yes."

Jade coughed twice, another wave of pain washing over her. Cat urgently turned the door handle, trying to push against it. It was no good. There had to be another way of getting inside. Cat looked around before spying a half open window, just enough for her to fit through.

She ran towards it and started to climb inside. Cat wiggled and squirmed until she gracefully landed inside. Her eyes widened as she spotted Jade, barely able to move. She ran to her side, too afraid to touch her friend.

"Jade? What happened? Cat questioned, fearful for her friends life. She leaped up to the phone and started to dial 911. Jade shook her head painfully, the movement catching Cat's attention.

"You need a hospital!" Cat reasoned. Grabbing a pen and note pad, she handed it to Jade who was now able to move her fingers to write.

"No, please no Cat. They will ask questions. Please trust me on this." Jade wrote in a messy scribble. Cat stared at the poor broken girl before her, catching her pleading eyes.

A tear rolled down Cat's cheek. She knew Jade was right, before she could answer, Jade started to write down another sentence.

"Get your Mum to come and get me. I have to get out of here." Cat gave a nod and reached for her phone again and started to dial her Mum's number.

Mrs. Valentine burst through the door in a fit of hysteria, tears in her eyes. Jade was like a second daughter to her. In fact some would say that Mrs. V was the only adult Jade trusted. Jade whimpered as Cat wiped her tears away.

Cat's mother knelt beside her second daughter, assessing the situation. Mrs. V had once been a doctor, but when she fell pregnant with Cat, she gave it up and became a full time mum. She began to lift Jade slowly and carefully into her arms, with Jade crying every time she was moved.

"You poor thing…what's that man done to you…" she whispered softly. Cat held Jade's hand, never wanting to let it go. Her heart was broken. To see her usually strong and healthy friend, to this…it was too much. Tears spilled out of Cat's eyes, her hand squeezing Jade's as hard as she dared.

Mrs. Valentine carried Jade out to her car and laid her on her back seat. Cat sat in the back, with Jade's swollen unrecognizable head in her lap. Cat stroked her hair softly, wiping away her friends tears.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Jade's head lolled to the side as she began to fall out of consciousness. Cat panicked, placing two fingers to her neck. She sighed in relief, feeling Jade's pulse. Cat kissed her friend's forehead gently, her tears splashing onto her face.

**AN:- Sorry it's a little short, but it's a bit of a filler. The next one will be longer I swear. Thank you for reading (:**


	4. Chapter 4- Recovery and Rage

It had been two weeks since Jade had been beaten. They had not heard from her father, he made no effort to contact her. This relieved them all as they were scared as what he'd do if he ever saw her again.

Jade spent the first week drifting in and out of consciousness. She had difficulty remembering what happened and often had to be told parts of the events that led her to be in the spare bedroom at Cat's. Cat and her mother devoted their time caring for Jade, but there was only so much they could do. Jade's decision to not go to hospital only slowed the healing process.

The red head girl hardly ever left Jade's side. She spent her time wiping Jade's face with a wet washer, with her hand gently grasping Jade's. Cat felt like it was her fault for Jade's bashing. If she hadn't left so quickly that morning, Jade never would of went home on her own and her father never would of beat her. She shed tear after tear while she did what she could; the sight of Jade's battered and broken body laying still on the bed.

Jade awoke a few times and in these times she had sips of water and a little food. Cat and her mother were extremely worried at how skinny and frail her body was becoming. Her already slender frame was beginning to resemble that of a ghost. The broken girls eyes were sunken in to the point where Cat wonder whether they would ever return back to normal.

At exactly 8 days after the beating, Jade's body began to look like the figure it once was. The bruises that were black and purple were now shades of yellow and gray.

Jade's eyes fluttered open, her head feeling heavy and useless. Her eyes focused on her surroundings for the first time. Her mind was working at a slow pace; it took her a few minutes to realize where she was. She could feel a small hand in her own and attempted to squeeze it. Cat gave a high pitch squeal at the sudden movement.

"MOM!" She yelled as Jade's eyes focused on Cat's face.

"Cat…" she whispered in a low hoarse voice.

Mrs. Valentine came running into the room urgently. She stood over Jade, two fingers at her wrist. "Jade? Can you hear me sweetie?"

Jade struggled to prop herself up on one elbow, but she was stopped by two arms. She slumped into the bed, her head pounding in her ears.

"What happened?" she asked, confused as to why her body hurt so much.

"You were beaten…" Mrs. V said slowly, not wanting to startle her already frail body.

Jade took a moment to process this and shuddered at the memory. A tear fell down her cheek as her body shook painfully. Cat hugged her as tight as she dared; Jade clung onto the red head as she continued to cry.

Jade's tears subsided, but the sadness never did. She wiped her eyes sleepily and looked at her friend. The two girls said nothing for a long time; there was nothing left to be said. Cat's mom had left the room, leaving them be. Jade found her voice again after the long silence.

"Thank you for saving me…" she smiled giving Cat's hand a squeeze. Cat did not say anything, instead she hugged the paler girl again, a few tears of her own escaping.

"I haven't left your side…we didn't think you'd make it." Cat whispered, gazing at Jade's hand in her own.

"I had a devoted nurse…"

"Mom did most of the work…I just held your hand." Cat reasoned, delighted at her friends comment. She hadn't done anything really. All she did was wipe her face and continue to talk to her.

Jade attempted to sit up again, this time with Cat's help. The red head supported her back, helping her to sit upright.

* * *

Over the next few days Jade's appetite increased as her body repaired itself. She had broken ribs as suspected, but that was all the broken bones she had received. Her bruises started to fade and her features became recognizable once more. The wound that really hurt were deep inside her. They would perhaps never heal and would always stay with her.

Jade recovered quickly once she had regained consciousness. Cat went to school more often now that Jade was showing all signs of making a full recovery. She brought home the schoolwork and homework Jade had missed that day and would help her complete it all at night. No one knew why Jade had been absent for weeks and Cat would never tell them. She simply told them that Jade had gone away to live with her mother in Australia. Everyone knew she had been expelled; nothing stayed a secret at Hollywood Arts.

Cat had once again gone to school that morning. The days were long and boring without company. Cat's mother also returned to work when Jade was not dependent on her anymore. Jade felt alone and empty inside and out. She decided she needed contact with the outside world. She logged onto the for the first time in weeks and scrolled through her news feed.

Jade froze, her stomach dropped into a deep abyss and beyond. She read through the statuses her so called 'friends' had put up and cried.

**Good riddance, I wouldn't miss her if she fell off the face of the earth.** Tori's status read. Reluctantly, she read through the comments.

**Beck: I know she's my ex, but after the way she treated Fi I wouldn't care if I ever saw her again.** This one stung; she thought she meant something to Beck after all the years they spent together. Andre's comment of all people hit her the hardest.

**Andre: Dayum, I knew that girl was dangerous, but I didn't think she'd beat a poor defenseless girl within an inch of her life.**

Jade balled her hands into fists. Within an inch of her life!? They ought to see Jade a few days ago, then they'd know what the word beating meant! And defenseless? Bullshit! That girl was as defenseless as she was! She was a lying skank bitch who had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Jade threw her phone at the wall in a fit of anger. Her shoulders heaved up and down in anger and rage. She was alone and her one and only friend was at school hanging with them.

Jade began to slip into a dark depression. She refused to move from the bed and when Cat arrived home that afternoon, she said nothing. Cat tried everything to get her to talk and eat, but it was useless. Jade had lost everything she felt important to hold onto in just over a few weeks.

Jade reluctantly fell asleep later that night. She tossed and turned as she had nightmares all night. Cat walked into the room to see what all the noise was. She saw the phone on the floor for the first time that day and retrieved it from the ground. The web page was still open, Jade being too enraged to close it before she threw it. Cat scrolled down through the statuses. Everyone was talking about her. Cat cringed at some of the words they used. If they knew what her Jadey had really been through, they wouldn't be so harsh. Cat poked through her profile. She shook her head seeing the amount of followers Jade had lost over the course of her sickness. It had dropped from over 1000 to 85 in that short period.

Cat closed the web and put her phone down on the bedside table. She sighed watching Jade sleep restlessly. It hurt her to see Jade like this, not just physically, but emotionally too. She wanted so badly to fix everything, to make Jade happy again, but there was nothing she or anyone else could do. All she could do was be there for her friend in the hard times to come.

**AN:- I am so so so so so sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy non-stop since the last chapter was posted and then I got the flu off my nephew. Anyway, I also apologize if the result of the beating is a little extreme as I have no idea what its like to be beaten up. I ask you to please over look this for what it is and that's the recovery of Jade. Thank you for sticking to this story, I really do appreciate the reviews. Thank you for reading xo**


End file.
